Labels are not for everyone
by glamourgirl2
Summary: Destiny is a funny thing. These little peaks into the life of Blair and Dan, all these 'what if...' and 'maybe...' situations, are forming a story full of little entries, connected by one red thread: their love for each other. AUish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

**oh my god, it's been ages since I've done anything at all. So fresh year, fresh start. This is complete new teritory for me, but I just couldn't let go.**

**These are bits and pieces of Blair's and Dan's life, a mixture between diary entries, observations, and just plain story-telling.**

**So again, thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoy and will stay with me.**

**lots of love,**

**glamourgirl xoxo**

Disclimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, but the plot is mine.

NO FLAMES PLEASE! I do not do that, so I expect you to do the same. Constructive critisism is always welcome.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn, NYC<p>

14 April 2014

He never thought of Blair Waldorf as a screamer, but when he heard her delighted and pleasured screams, it drove him close, oh so very close and when the name Daniel fell from her lips in pure ecstasy, he lost it and went over the edge, blissfully whispering into her ear: "Oh god, Blair…"

She wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist, determent to keep him where he was and both tried to catch their breath.

Blair felt so complete, so perfectly at ease, so here, so now, so wonderful.

Dan looked at her and smiled sweetly.

His hair damp and ragged breath, it made her heart jump with joy.

"What was that?" he asked and his breath tickled her ear.

"I'm fairly certain it's called sex, or a 'lil love making session' if you prefer some hideous 70's disco talk." she smirked.

He bit down on the nape of her neck, causing her to groan deeply.

"Say it again."

"What? I don't –" and he kissed down to her collarbone, tracing along till the valley of her breasts, and down to her ribcage all in a solid fluent movement.

"Ohh, Daniel." she purred and ached herself into him.

Suddenly he was back at her ear: "That, exactly that. You sound so ridiculously sexy when you say my name." his voice was husky and raw, and she thought she could hear a slight moan tingling in his throat.

* * *

><p>So the first entry.<p>

Go on tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts, also if you want some special points covered in their lives, go on tell me.

So pretty please, press the little button and make me smile.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: **Hello everybody!**

**Oh my... I am speechless, so many clicks, favourites, story alerts, and such sweet sweet reviews. *sigh***

**You guys are wonderful. *bright smile***

**To all of you who left a anonymus review: thank you so very much, from the bottom o my heart. **

**All the others: you got a lovely PM from me. :)**

**So this is my little thank you gift for all of you out there: TWO ENTRIES.**

**Yup just for you.**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>UES, Waldorf Penthouse, NYC<em>

_15 March 2013_

He looked at her.

She extended her hand and said: "Good evening, Daniel."

And while she leaned over to give him a peek on the cheek, she whispered softly and awfully close to his ear: "That's right, no underwear."

Dan gulped visibly.

She had seen him eying her in her sheer green draped dress.

Almost body-con, thank you Givenchy.

Dan swallowed and leaned in to return the favour.

"Deliciously naughty, and yes tux, just for you." he knew she had a soft spot for guys in a suit.

He winked and swiftly moved on before their encounter would cause a scene and ended up as a new blast all over the internet.

He had just spotted his father and Lily, when he smelt an endearing perfume right next to him.

A soft smirk played around the corners of his mouth.

"Lily, Rufus, so sorry to bother. Daniel? Can I have a quick word with you, please?" but instead of waiting for an answer she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door into the hallway closet.

Her own personal Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Who cared that they spent 43 minutes in there?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Brooklyn, NYC_

_26 June 2012_

When it came to Jane Austen the next logical point was _Pride and Prejudice_ but not with Dan Humphrey.

"Way to over-rated."

"So which one would you pick?" her lips pouted slightly at her challenge at him, bordering on being mad for dismissing her choice.

"Tell me which one of hers you haven't read and then I tell you." he smirked getting up from the bed and walking over to his ceiling high shelves, already letting his index finger running along the titles.

Blair watched in fascination and envy.

Those books, so precious, so carefully handled.

She shivered slightly, because she knew exactly how that touch of him would feel on her skin.

"Well, I've also read _Northhanger Abby_ and _Emma_, and they both- well how do I say that without compromising the fact that I'm a lady… well they suck."

He chuckled softly, grabbed a book from the shelf, and got back on the bed.

She looked eagerly at his hands, but all she could catch was a beaten, tattered copy, read too many times.

She reached for it, but Dan pulled his hand away.

She almost fell over, yet he grabbed her elegantly and pulled her into a heart-stopping kiss.

Softly running his tongue along her delicate lips, nibbling slightly, and soon fighting with her for dominance.

When she was restlessly out of breath, he whispered huskily into her ear: "Alright my love, why don't let me persuade you?"

* * *

><p>Happy?<p>

I am, because I could make you happy with two entries. :D

I'm still waiting for your suggestions and wishes, it's fine as a PM if you don't want to write in your review, also reviews as PM are welcome.

Thanky you for reading and I do hope you'll stay with me.

So go on, press the little button and make me a happy kiddo. :3

xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god you guys. I am so, so, so overwhelmed by all your reviews and alerts and subscribtions. My story is a favourite. I just can't get over it. *big happy smile***

**I'm the luckiest gal in the world, 'cause my readers are the greatest. Simple as. *throwing around little confetti hearts*  
><strong>

**Ok here it's already Friday, so I sticked to my own stupid rules of updating just once a week. *oi*  
><strong>

**To all of you who reviewed, thank you, those of you I could reach, I've sent you a PM as always. To all the others, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Also, another thank you to all of you who read and don't leave any feedback, I know it's hard and I sometimes just enjoy the read without writing anything, so don't worry, but if you think I should hear your humble opinion, go on and write, more power to you. :D**

**Ok, so I have to say this one is quite long and I'm making someone hopefully quite happy with it. **

gossipgirlovere**, I do hope it's long enough for you to get through the next week. :D Thank you for always sounding so happy and making me go faster, and thanks to **1 fan** for the request, here comes some drama. *he he***

**If you have any requests, for special situations I should cover, tell me.  
><strong>

**All of you please enjoy and again, thanks for reading and sticking with me.**

**Lots of love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo.**

* * *

><p><em>Queens, Rendezvous Bar, NYC<em>

_11 June 2014_

A whisky.

That was what he was drinking.

"I called in sick today." he told her without looking up.

Her heart jumped.

Oh here it goes it again.

"Whatcha thinking? Did you miss me?" her lips brushed against his right ear.

She saw him shiver and his soft neck hair rising up.

His smell was intoxicating.

She studied his profile.

Despite all odds, here they were.

"Do they know?" she slit onto the stool next to him.

He was the best that had ever happened to her.

She waved the bar keeper away and waited patiently for him to reply .

"They said we never make it." she whispered after too much of a pause.

He stared ahead and swirled his ice cubes around in the now almost empty glass.

The piano music she loved so much faded back in and out of her mind, and mingled itself into the conversations around them.

It was classy, although, it was Queens.

She shuttered.

Her flapper dress moved with her shaking.

She swirled her stool around and faced him.

He watched her through the blind-spotted mirror behind the bar.

So beautiful, so fragile, so perfect, and yet she proved to be the end of his world.

He put his glass down.

"You're my joy, always remember that." his hand brushed along her arm, lingering for a short moment on her wrist, feeling her heart beating, and then he was gone.

Nothing moved.

The world came to a halt.

She saw him passing the windows of the bar, and then crossing the street, hurrying away.

Away from her.

"Don't you know that you're my joy?" she whispered, feeling herself sliding off her stool, dropping and drooling into a pool of blackness.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Somewher in NYC_

_17 June 2014_

5:17pm.

_'We need to talk. Safe and neutral ground. Humphrey-Van der Woodsen Apartment. Time & date? Your pick. I will be there. B.'_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_UES, Humphrey-Van der Woodsen Penthouse, NYC_

_25 June 2014_

"My life belongs to the other side."

"Bullshit." she cursed.

A smile played along his lips.

"It's true though." She shook her head.

"No." it sounded small, defeated, and helpless.

"Remember that we had fun together." she pleaded.

He nodded.

"I do."

"So how can you leave then?"

"Because, you were never fully mine."

"How can you say that?"

"You've been with him, Blair. I know you'll will always love him, and that he's part of your life, and always will be. I know and accept that. You'll choose him over me. With you, Chuck always comes first."

He was right and she knew.

"But-"

"Stop. You know I'm right."

"How can you say that? You don't know a thing, Humphrey." anger bubbled inside her, shaking her. "Oh yeah, prove it." he felt his temper rising.

"As if. I do have nothing to prove to you." cold and distant sounded her voice.

It surprised her.

Cold, dark, and mean.

He sighed.

Shaking his head he whispered: "I thought that all this," he moved his hands around, "would have changed, but it's true, High School never ends." he looked so tired.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to look at me, and tell me, that I'm wrong. I want you to tell me, that you haven't been with him. I want you to tell me, that you haven't slept with him." he paused. "Can you do that Blair? Hhm? Can you?"

His eyes roamed over her face.

He saw her eyes shimmering, her lips quivering, her body shaking.

A shining vision in a yellow summer dress.

He was falling in love with her all over again.

But he stopped himself.

No, not like this.

No.

This isn't love.

This is pity.

His feelings right now are plain pity for her.

Pity for this unloved child, for the lonely and mean teen, pity for this lost young woman who once was the Blair Waldorf he fell in love with.

Her mouth moved, but there was no sound.

She knew that this was it.

Her head was screaming, and so was her heart.

How could she have gotten into this mess?

He deserved an answer.

She shook her head and whispered: "No. No, I can't."

His face muscles twisted.

He smiled a painful smile.

"I know." he turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't do this anymore." he stopped and looked back "Goodbye, Blair."

She rushed forward, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back.

Back to her.

Back into her life.

He resisted her embrace.

His hands rested on her shoulders stopping her, while placing the most delicate and the most love-lingering kiss on her lips.

Everything.

Simply everything.

One or two seconds, not longer, and he broke away, stepping into the elevator.

"I'm gonna miss you wherever I go."

He could hardly keep his tears at bay.

Angry, sad, and exhausted tears.

Blair couldn't move.

"I'm gonna love you, wherever I go." she whispered while the doors were closing, taking him away.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Brooklyn, Humphrey loft, NYC_

_7 June 2014_

3:54pm.

_'Spotted: B, shopping macaroons and wolfing them down._

_Sorry your majesty, but those are no eating manners._

_Not at all._

_xoxo._

7:03pm.

_'Looks like Chuck Bess isn't drowning down his dinner tonight, but actually marinating a steak with all that bourbon._

_Yes, the art of fine dining._

_And look who's accompanying him._

_Is this the start of forming a new court, with the old king and queen?_

_xoxo.'_

11:23pm.

His phone beeped again.

_'Picture-perfect._

_And matchy-matchy._

_Watch out Upper East Siders, looks like our Queen B has switched back from the love-fooled bard to the dark knight and turning our very own lonely boy into the court jester._

_xoxo.'_

He couldn't even look at the picture.

It has been as horrible as all the other blasts that got out for the last couple of hours.

11:43pm.

_'Make a picture perfect moment in your mind of you and me._

_Imagination is all that is left to our lonely boy, after seeing this._

_Looks like that the UES strikes again._

_Sorry Dan, seems like you can't domesticate a beast, especially not, when you have nothing to offer but love, affection, and a stable network of friends and family._

_Although the last one is replaceable._

_xoxo.'_

11:44pm.

_'Don't you even dare to start drinking one drop just because of this._

_I don't care how cool Hemingway was, or that Wilde and Kafka needed it._

_You won't._

_Sit down and write, let it all out._

_Be there in 5._

_Dad.'_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Brooklyn, Humphrey loft, NYC_

_8 June 2014_

12:08am

_'Dan. It's not what it looks like. Please, I can – I want to explain. Let's meet for a drink. Blair.'_

12:09am

_'Please.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I'm not entirely happy with the timeline thing in here, but I hope it somehow worked. I love to jump back and forth, you might have seen.<strong>

**Also, you might have realised I've used some quotes from songs, I'll point them out in my very last chapter, if you wanna know before, send me a PM and I tell you.**

**Ok, so now go on tell me what you think.**

**Pretty please. :*  
><strong>

**Feedback makes me happy. :D**

**xoxo.**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy International Women's Day! *music***

**Ladies, it's time to celebrate, so that includes a new chapter as my gift to you. *oh joy* ;)  
><strong>

**Let's take our pride and joy from the long way we've come till today.**

**So my advice for you is, sit back, relax and take a moment to remember all the fabulous things you have accomplished in your life.**

**...**

**an then tell a friend. ;)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, as always PMs were sent, to all the others: Thank you very much. **

**I have to say it wasn't my smartest move to tell you not to bother with reviews... I do crave them. I'm so weak. *sigh***

**I love it that so many are reading my story, no matter what, but it would be wonderful if you drop me a line. Pretty please?**

**Ok enough of that or I might start to sound desperate... **

**Anyway, enjoy and thanks again for reading.**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>Brooklyn, Humphrey loft, NYC<em>

_5 September 2011_

Dating was never really on Blair's agenda.

At least not dating Daniel Humphrey.

Too much history.

It was movie night at the loft.

Good movies, _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factor_y plus _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, and to Blair's secret joy Dan also had thrown in _Mathilda_. A wonderful Dahl double feature. Well, triple if you ignore the fact, that Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is based on Dahl's book.

His living room already looked like the factory itself.

Chocolate and Candy bowls where everywhere.

From m&m's via snowballs till homemade fudge, and yes, he had made her chocolate-peppermint fudge.

There was also a white carton box, wrapped with a red satin bow, resting on the coffee table.

Blair had a wild guess what was in it, but it was clearly labelled.

_'Do not open until Mathilda.'_ so she resisted, but not without constant nagging and asking what was inside.

He just smiled, padded on the couch next to him, and shook his head.

She enjoyed it being almost snuggled up against him.

Blair had dressed for the occasion.

She looked like a mixture between a Who and an Oompa Loompa.

Hair plaited in two tails, fixed with dark green satin bows.

A dark purple prom dress, a little fluffy like a marshmallow and sparkly, taffeta of course.

Nothing says more_ 'princess'_ then taffeta.

She had thrown on a canary yellow cardigan, black and white striped tights, a sparkly red belt, and ballet flats that would make Dorothy green with envy.

Dan looked like the Cat in the Hat with his huge striped bowtie and hat, an old-fashioned stovepipe, including a walking cane plus ridiculously wide pants ironically in purple.

Blair smiled sweetly.

"Hey." he whispered into her ear.

She shivered slightly and turned her head.

"Hey yourself."

"Wanna go to the movies next week? They'll show _'Le Papillon'_. Original, no subs." his breath tickled her neck in a deliciously arousing way.

"When?" she pressed out, desperately trying not to lean into him and she glued her eyes to the screen.

"Friday."

"That's my date night."

"I know." he chuckled.

"What's that Humphrey, are you asking me on a date?" she half-joked.

He looked at her.

"Yes. Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. So please Miss Waldorf, would you do me the honour and come on a date with me. In public, including picking you up, movie, dinner and getting you back home safely."

Instead of answering him, she gave him a peek on the cheek.

Her lips never quite left his skin and moved along his jaw.

"Yes, but only when you behave like a gentleman. Flowers, cocktails and escorting throughout the evening." she whispered finally, when she reached his left ear, her breath ever so slightly grazing over his skin, softly biting his lope, and breathing in his unique sent.

Dan pushed himself deeper into the sofa, not trusting himself and just nodded.

So much for resisting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh yes, sweet times.<strong>

**A little fluff, sweet and light, just like cotton candy. :)**

**Go on, tell me what you think and drop me a line or two.**

**Thank you. *bright smile***

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody!**

**Another week has gone by. *sigh***

**I hope it has been wonderful for you and that you enjoy the up and coming spring. *hurrah***

**You're the best**

**Thanks a bunch for all those lovely and detailed reviews, yup that's **_Carolyn_** I'm talking about. ;) Thanks girl.**

**All of you, I've sent you a PM, also all those of you who reviewed anonymus, thank you so very much, you never let me down. And to all of you who are just reading, thank you.**

**And again alerts and favourites... god I'm so happy.**

**So alrighty, I hope you liked it.**

**Stay tuned and drop me a line or two.**

**all my love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>Midtown, NYC<em>

_14 October 2010_

Their first kiss was nothing they had planned.

No romantic dinner, no night sky in the background, no music playing, no rain.

Blair took him shopping.

Yes, she enjoyed his company, no matter where and when.

It had been something small.

Blair was towering over two pairs of royal blue high heels, well for Dan they looked exactly the same.

He told her that, but she bought them anyway.

Both of them.

He was laughing hard, because for the last 17 minutes Blair tried hard to convince him with, well he had to admit, reasonable arguments why she needed both pairs anyway.

She pouted and Dan just dropped his bags and kissed her.

Blair was shocked.

He had kissed her.

Here, in public.

Where everyone could see.

His lips were soft and moving so gracefully against hers.

He was nipping, licking, and teasing her and oh god, please let it never end.

Dan was gone.

Gone into a world of his own.

Never would he have imagined kissing Blair Waldorf to be so wonderful.

Forget fireworks and choir singing.

This was it.

This was his holy grail.

They were so perfect, so in harmony.

Another fact, why Persuasion was key, and that it would come in handy to have read Austen.

He felt a groan tingling in his chest and heard Blair sighing heavily.

Both broke away for air.

Hair slightly dishevelled, lips swollen and a smile lingering on her face.

That is going to be a hell of a blast.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_UES, Humphrey- Van der Woodsen Penthouse, NYC_

_19 April 2009_

The art of 'fist-bumping' was, no, is a sacred treasure to him.

Never seen it on the UES?

Of course not.

It is a secret.

Between him and his father.

A ritual rescued and saved from his childhood.

Explaining it could take hours.

He never intended her to see it.

She smirked and tried very hard not to laugh.

He felt embarrassed.

She recognised his flushed cheeks.

It made her heart flutter.

"Ok, this staring is making my brain delirious." she shot him a look.

"Go on and please be quick with your mocking."

"I never intended to." her voice was even, smooth, almost shy.

Humphrey was the only one she could envy without being mean.

And yes, envy was what she felt right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Just something really cute and fluffy, there will be drama again, 'cause we need to solve chapter 3, but I need to build that up.<strong>

**So go, tell me what you think.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS, so leave one and make me a happy little elf.**

**Thank you, my favourite readers.**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo my spring lovers.**

**It's time, not only for switching to summer-saving-time, but also for a new chapter, so here it comes.**

**I know, I said I would need some more time to build drama, but it just felt right to post it now, and as no. 7 is my lucky number, I wanna post something special. Be prepared and amazed. :)**

**Thank you to all those of you who reviewed, I've sent you a pm, allthough a little late, that goes especially out to **LeftWriter224**, sorry for being so late.**

**To all the others out there, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**So this here is for all those drama loving freaks, that includes me of course, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.**

**lots of sunny-sunshine-greetings,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>UES, Waldorf Penthouse, NYC<em>

_27 July 2014_

Chuck Bass.

Charles Bass.

A cold and distant ringing to his ears.

As fretful as it sounded.

His name, hurtful and sharp.

Poisonous.

Did he really wanted to fight against him?

Fighting with him?

How could he even imagine he'd have just the spark of a chance?

"Please Daniel. Let me explain." her hands were twisting and crumbling a handkerchief.

He hated it when she was doing that.

She made it unbearable for him not to love her.

Oh he knew, but it was over, the damage was done, his heart was broken.

The simple thought of losing, leaving her, took his breath away, clutching his throat, pressing hard.

His eyes prickling with tears.

His blood rushing and pounding through his body, in his head, his ears.

Everything hurt, he felt exhausted.

He nodded:"Go on, explain." he stopped, his voice.

What happened to his voice?

It sounded old, rusty, and so bitter.

Such a bittersweet harshful tenderness, filled his whole being.

"I-I-I- was... I was lost." she stuttered.

It broke his heart.

"How?" his voice barely above a whisper.

She shrugged.

"Lost, among other things." she stopped again, looking, and waiting.

But for what she didn't know.

His face was motionless, nothing moved.

He waved his hand to indicate her to go on.

"I was, am afraid. I do feel so utterly helpless." he'd seen her worse. "You know what they say, you can take a girl out of UES, but you can't take the UES out of a girl." a nervous chuckle accompanied that statement.

Oh how his tongue itched.

Words, almost dropping out of his mouth like melted ice cream.

He pinched his thigh, winced, and swallowed his words.

Down, down, down, burying them deep inside him.

She needed to explain, she needed to tell him, there was no easy way out.

Blair squirmed in her chair.

She couldn't deal with this.

Screaming, cursing, hate, everything was expected, but not this.

Silence was something, that stung her deep.

Fighting against the tears, her voice bubbled a bit.

"I am afraid what it will cause, this whole thing with us."

"It's called relationship." his voice cut through her like a knife.

Dan scolded himself for talking, but he couldn't stop himself.

His body was shaking with anger.

"You know what I mean." she scoffed.

Dan raised his left eyebrow but remained silent.

"Yes, yes I'm scared of what others think. I'm scared of getting my heart broken. I'm scared of holding you back or giving you the wrong reputation with all your book publishing."

"And because of that, you go and fuck Bass?" hearing him curse was rare.

"What do you want me to say?"

"It was all over Gossip Girl. Oh for fuck's sake Blair. You can't be that naïve. You're scared, fine. I'm scared too. That's normal."

"No. No, it shouldn't be normal. It should feel good, secure, and right."

"But there will be a time in any relationship where you ponder and question it."

"Do you Dan?" she looked at him.

He was silent for a moment.

"Do you question our relationship?"

Then he shook his head.

"No."

"See."

"That doesn't change anything. You wanted the easy way out of this relationship, and I'm not letting you."

"What?" this couldn't be true.

"Listen Blair, I love you, but you can't kill everyone you hold dear in your life and then ask them to tell you, that they still love you. I've got my heart broken quite a lot, mostly from you. But I'm still here. Although I can't say for how long. If you love him, fine. But be honest to end it with me in a clean, grown up way. Losing you is hard enough, but making you the bitch will curse the rest of my life." he had talked.

He had talked, giving her room to end it, making it easy for her, again.

He had spoken his mind.

He felt a strange sense of calmness, despite the fact that he might get his heart ripped out and trampled on in the next five minutes.

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't."

"Don't walk away again."

"I'm giving you time to think. Make up your mind, then give me a call."

"What about last year, at the party?"

He was silent for a moment, then shook his head.

"You were afraid, and I did fight. What changed your mind?"

"What changed yours?"

"Dan, please."

"You know, I'll be waiting for you." he turned and left.

Blair sat back into the chair.

He was right.

And she was so mad about this.

She made this mess, so he was calling the shots.

And he did.

She had been crying a lot lately, she thought, as she walked into her bathroom, dabbing her eyes, and feeling sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so... what do you think?<strong>

**Enough drama? Too much drama? Not enough drama?**

**Something else?**

**Please tell me what you think and drop me a line or two.**

**That would be lovely and would so totally make my day. *desperate girl talking here***

**Thank you, my sweets.**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys.**

**Another week gone by, and this time I'm SO in time. :)**

**AS always I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful and encouraging reviews. All of you got a PM. My lovely anonym. reviewers, I can only do it like that, but thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart.**

**I do hope you all had a wonderful week.**

**So with this Chapter, I'm giving a shout out to **Crarolyn-NYC**, it's been a stressful week for her, so I hope she'll find some time to read and relax a lot. ;)**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**It's my favourite so far.**

**big love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>UES, Van der Bilt Townhouse, NYC<em>

_16 June 2013_

Another social event.

Smoking and ball gown.

They walked the last two blocks.

She insisted.

His fingers curled around hers.

How could he refuse?

She glowed, not only from the reflecting lights of the city sunset, but also from within.

A wave of love and affection was rushing over him.

He was looking for her, when he heard them.

They talked.

Talked about them.

Talked about him and Blair.

Suddenly there was not enough air in the room.

How could he have been so blind and so naïve?

They were right.

Why would she be with him?

He needed air.

He needed to get out of here.

Right now.

He stormed out.

She saw him passing her.

She had heard it too.

She stopped him.

Never accusing him for being so insecure.

Grabbing him at the hem of his jacket.

Pulling him back to her.

Pressing his hand, and kissing him softly on the lips, a reassuring smile tickling at the corners of her mouth.

Then she turned around, marched in, and gave them a piece of her mind.

He proposed to her that night.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Subway to Brooklyn, NYC_

_16 June 2013_

Never expected she him to ask her.

Ask her like that.

Ask her that.

She was surprised, shocked, swept off her feet.

He dragged her into the subway.

Again.

Why oh why?

She made a face, but kept it cool otherwise.

Her hands were clutching into his jacket, barely breathing.

Pressing herself against him and soaking in his heat and unique sent.

Calming her with sweet, soothing nothings.

Kissing the top of her head, accompanied by a silent thank you.

Cradling her in his arms, drawing small patterns on the back of her uncovered hand.

Feeling her impatient fingers drumming against his chest, right over his heart.

Feeling his heart beating, the pounding rushing in her ears.

Fireworks exploding inside and overwhelming her with a tingling sensation.

Too soon to leave.

Hearing her letting out an exhausted breath.

Watching her hurrying up the stairs, back into the safety of the streets.

Dragging him along, pouting, but not complaining.

Catching him smiling a genuine smile.

Feeling her heart fluttering.

Finally realising, your only purpose: making him happy.

Toes tickling about those thoughts.

Suddenly hearing him asking you to marry him.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think?<strong>

**I love to hear your thoughts.**

**And as always, please drop me a line, it SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO makes my day. ;)**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers.**

**Another week gone by. God, isn't time running fast? It's already April...**

**Anyway I wanted to thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, the new favourites and alerts... this makes me so freakishly happy, I wanna make you all a pretty cupcake, I'm THIS happy. Your reviews mean the world to me.**

**Speaking of, obviously, I might have been a bit too subtle on the drama topic, I apologize and do state: **

**TO MAKE IT CLEAR, BLAIR HAS NEVER REALLY DENIED NOR CONFESSED THAT SHE AND CHUCK ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR. THE BLASTS ARE NEVER FULLY TRUE, AS I HOPE YOU'VE SEEN ON TV. I AM NOT SURE MYSELF HOW I WANT IT TO END. THEREFOR NOTHING IS SET IN STONE, YET. **

**So thank you to the anonymous reviewer for making it clear to me, that I might be a bit more straight forward in the future. **

**I am sad that he/she won't read it anymore, but I understand and accept the choice. **

**I also ask you to read carefully, and sometimes between the lines, 'cause for me it's crystal clear that there isn't either denial nor confession.**

**So having said that, on to something more fun:**

**Since it is Good Friday, I hope you're all prepared for the Egg hunt (so much fun ushered outside in your pj's running around in your garden, getting' odd looks from the neighbours :P) and I do hope you all will celebrate the Easter holidays just as you like and enjoy it the most.**

**I wanted to push this chapter a bit further back, but since the stated thing above, and it's Easter I wanted to give you all a treat, and make your minds running and connecting the dots. And of course super happy. Let's hope it turns out well.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**All my love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

**p.s. yo, **Magnus57**, I hope you like. :P**

* * *

><p><em>Brooklyn, Humphrey Loft, NYC<em>

_17 March 2015_

"Do you remember when we first met?" she smiled.

He nodded.

"The way you looked, I won't forget."

"You smiled at me." her voice became distant, "Your big brown eyes, your curly hair." Blair bit her lower lip and smiled.

"It wasn't curly at all." he laughed.

"Stop ruining my memory." she hit him playfully.

"I wanted to see you again." he admitted.

"And you did."

"Yeah, as Serena's boyfriend." his voice cracked.

"You sound like, 'because of that, I destroyed my chance of happiness with you.'" Blair rolled her eyes and placed her hands in her lap after her air quotes.

Dan shrugged, lacing his fingers trough hers.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. You're stuck with me, Daniel Humphrey." her voice was ringing with a smile.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingertips softly.

"That's what I like about you."Dan chuckled.

"Oh yeah, well then continue. Keep on whispering in my ear." she waved her index finger to motion him to come closer.

"The best day was when I knew your name and got your number." his breath tickled her ear and she felt his lips brushing her cheek, ever so slightly.

A stunned expression greeted him, when he looked back up into her eyes.

"I- what? Since when?" it made her dizzy seeing him so close.

So close that she could count the golden freckles in his eyes.

"About three days after our very first meeting. Although I never used it. Well, not never." he blushed and casted his eyes down. "Serena gave it to me, in case I couldn't reach her."

A distant smile appeared on her lips when she recalled that memory, their very first meeting.

"You don't say." her eyes sparkled.

He grinned madly. "Jealous?"

"More shocked, that it took me like what, two years." she mocked.

"And still, you got my number."

"Yes, I do. And it's still the only one I know by heart."

"You know how to flatter a guy." she laughed. A deep, carefree laugh from within.

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

Dan rested his forehead against hers.

"Your wish is my command." and he placed a sweet kiss behind her left ear.

"Here?" she could feel his smirk against her skin.

"Try again."

"Here?" he softly bite down on the pulse point of her neck.

"Try harder, Humphrey." her voice hitched.

"Here?" Dan licked along her collarbone.

Thank god for that low cut shirt.

Blair felt her blood rising, colouring her chest and cheeks.

"It's gettin' colder, Humphrey." she panted.

"Oh I wouldn't particularly say that." he whispered against her skin, pulling her shirt down a bit more.

"Here?" he kissed the swell of her breast.

"N-no?" Blair's hands shoot up into his hair, tangling her slim fingers into his silky soft curls. Dan moved over to the valley of her breasts.

"Here?" his breathing was ragged.

Such a thrill teasing her like this.

"Oh for fuck's sake Dan." Blair groaned.

She tucked at his hair and crashed her lips onto his.

Finally being rewarded with a heated kiss, she moaned deeply, feeling the vibration in her chest.

"Here."she whispered against his lips.

Our love ain't easy, it changes the season.

* * *

><p><strong>You asked for it, you got it.<strong>

**Now tell me what you think. Hope I haven't spoilt the fun.**

**Reviews are my light of day. :)**

**xoxo**

**Happy Easter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Friday!**

**Hello my most favourite people in the world.**

**Isn't it horrific how the weather turns out in April?**

**Thank you so, so much for the new favourites and alerts... it's ecstatic.**

**And all those wonderful reviews, thank you you guys, all this support it makes my heart jump with joy. As always I've sent private messages and all others thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**So, **raiton123**, I so wanted to answer your review, but unfortunately it's not possible, so I hope I can say some things without having it removed.**

**First, thanks. Second, yay I love all those thoughts, you're right. I won't let it come to that, just be patient, and it wouldn't be as nearly as enough. Third does your gf knows that? With a stick? :P Made me laugh... funny.**

**I do hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

**So, I'd like to give a shout out to **LeftWriter224**, because... well just because I got an awesome. ;)**

**Have a wonderful week my sweets.**

**All my love,**

**glamourgirl2**

**xoxo**

**P.S. Let's see if you can find my little gimmick, but for that you have to read carefully, maybe do some research, but living in NYC clearly helps. Love to see if you found out what I did. **_*coughs* check date *coughs*_

* * *

><p><em>Brooklyn, Humphrey loft, NYC<em>

_23 October 2016_

Telling him that she loved him was a precious moment.

A really big deal.

It still is.

Sometimes she thinks if she uses it too often it will lessen its impact.

So she shows him.

She shows him how much she loves him, when she wakes him, sometimes in the wee hours of morning, kissing along his chest and neck, till she hears him groan in almost sheer frustration.

She shows him how much she loves him, when she just takes care of him, by placing his head in her lap, while he reads to her.

She is playing with his hair until she can't stand it any longer, grabs the book out of his hand, and reads it out to him, and feeling his head shifting and his entire body relaxing under her touch.

She shows him how much she loves him, when she enjoys their late night conversations.

She is taking him seriously. She criticizes, praises, and declines.

She simply listens to him, cares for his opinion, considers, and values it highly.

She shows him how much she loves him, when she turned his flat into a home by moving in with him, and never once bothering what others might say or think about it.

She shows him how much she loves him, when she hands him something he had asked for.

With her delicate hands, caring it softly around, almost clutching it to herself, and then handing it over while being rewarded with the most genuine and loving smile she ever saw.

She shows him how much she loves him, when she demands her rights.

When she only thinks about herself, asking for it.

Asking him to fuck her, right now.

Asking him to sleep with her, more often.

Begging him to let her come, always.

Asking him to love her, forever.

OoOOoOoOoOoOo

_UES, Waldorf Penthouse, NYC_

_13 April 2012_

_5.53pm_

Nothing gave away any clues.

It happened out of the blue, like all good things in life. Well, all her good things in life happened in Brooklyn. Brooklyn of all places.

"Hurry up Blair, we actually need to get there in time."

"What is it with you today?" the petite brunette rolled her eyes and fished for her keys.

"Well, the thing is, they won't let us in, after it started, and no even your name can't open that door again, once it's closed." his hands were pressing firmly against the repeatedly closing elevator doors.

"What? How is that even possible? I mean- Oh god, please don't tell me you're taking me to see a musical. Oh my god, it's Friday... that means WICKED. Please say no, please say no." Dan tried his best, but he failed miserably, his hands were clutching the door of the elevator and his whole body was shaking from the ripples of laughter that were erupting from within his throat. Blair pouted and hit him with her purse.

"Stop laughing Humphrey. This is not funny. Not funny at all."

"True, but hey that's part of my charm, Waldorf. That's it why you love me."

"Yeah, yeah. Now tell me where we go." her hands were waving in front of his face, mentioning him to go on.

Dan smirked.

"Patience is key, my dear."

Blair itched closer; "Never, ever tell a woman that she had to calm down or that she should have patience if you don't want to end in real, real horrific pain, Humphrey." she was serious.

Without another word her handed over two tickets.

"What the-... oh Dan, _The Pretty Reckless with The Parlor Mob_."

"Yeah, surprise." he waved his hands in mock happiness and sulked.

"Dan... look I'm-"

"Don't be." he stopped her.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

A heavy air. It wasn't full of spices, it was full of guilt, anger, and possibilities.

Her head was screaming: _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.'_

He was holding the door for her.

Still the gentleman, always the manners. Never forced, never being reminded.

He held out his hand: "C'mon love, I know you're dying to show of your new dress."

All air left her body. Seeing his outstretched hand made her giddy.

Her whole body was vibrating. Believe in what you see. Taking it, feeling his warm skin against hers. Reassurance, protection, love.

"I love you." it blurred out of her, her body, mind, and soul reacting on their own.

"What?" Daniel Humphrey was an author, and it sometimes looked like his world was a book, because he made it into one, but right now it turned into one on its own accord.

His girlfriend stopped on the sidewalk, two arms-length between them.

New York was rushing by, and yet it felt all blurred out and slowed down.

In that moment she realised.

It was true.

Seeing him upset hurt her more than anything.

"You heard me. Do you really want me to say it again?" he nodded. "I love you." it was barely above a whisper, but seeing him smile, made it worthwhile.

"You know where you are right now, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't you care?"

"Not one fucking bit."

"Do you know that I love that Sailor-mouth of yours?"

"Yes, I do." a smirk tickled her lips, who were caught in a tender kiss just moments later. And this time, Blair Waldorf completely forgot where she was and why.

OoOOoOoOoOoOo

_UES, Cab, NYC_

_13 April 2012_

_6.42pm_

He flagged down a cab.

Once inside, both were thinking really hard if it really would be a shame, to just blow the concert off, because this here, was so much more. Blair's eyes were travelling with the pace of the cab, along the skyline.

Right now, it was raining sunshine.

Cloudy with a chance of love.

It was cloudy with a chance of love.

And a chance was all she took.

OoOOoOoOoOoOo

_Brooklyn, Humphrey loft, NYC_

_13 April 2012_

_11.37pm_

"I always wished for someone. Someone special. Someone special to me. Someone I can sit with and share everything. Sit and talk about all the things that have happened. All the little notes throughout the day. I always imagined it to be wonderful and perfect. But with you, I don't need that. When I'm with you, I don't need to talk. With you, I it's like you know all my ideas, thoughts, and worries. And if I wanted to talk, but didn't know about what, then you can do it for me, because you know all about me. You make it all worthwhile."

And she could see it in his eyes, in those chocolate brown eyes. Drowning in them every time she looks at him.

"Say it again, let me get drunk on this delicious words for the rest of my life."

"I love you, Daniel Humphrey." and with these words the whole world faded around them.

What was there more to know?

* * *

><p><strong>And? Found it? Tell me what you think and leave me a sweet lil note.<strong>

**I'm not really happy with the middle section, kinda messy, but it would fit them. They're always a bit messy and chaotic.**

**So please make me a happy lil ray of sunshine and send me a review.**

**Thank you so much.**

**Till next week.**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunny Friday greeting my lovely readers!**

**I just realised, that I never really comment on things I said or asked in the notes before... hm. Not cool, I know.**

**So to do that now... I did have my egg hunt in pj's... fun fun fun. ;)**

**I do love that you all were wondering and argueing hard after chapter 8. ahahahahaha... so good. That made me so happy. :P**

**I have to thank all the new favourites and alerts. Gosh, don't know what to say... love, love, love it. Thank you. :***

**To all my faithful reviewers... you are all so utterly wonderful. I am proud and honoured. Thank you very much, you've all got a PM. To all the anonymous reviewers, thank you so much for your warm words.**

I want to dedicate this to all the anonymous reviewers who followed me here, I do hope that if I might expand my writing canon again, that I can count on you too, guys.

**Thanks from the bottom of my heart.**

**Oh, I almost forgot, again -.-'... my witty and smart reviewers... true it was the actual date in chapter 9 plus, I checked online and the band they were about to see, or at least part of the entertaining participants, was the band of Ms. Momson... well I thought it would be quite fun, connection- wise an stuff... anyway too weird and hard to explain so except it and let it roll. My ideas, my crazy thoughts, my world, my rules. Easy peasy. :P So thanks to all who answered and congrats to all of you, even if you just answered it for your own sake in your little amazing minds. ;)**

**So, on with the show. I'm so happy and glad, that you're all reading this.**

**All my love,**

**glamourgirl2**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>UES, Empire Hotel, NYC<em>

_23 November 2011_

"Nate, I think I'm in love with her."

"No shit, man."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Focus, Nate. Focus."

Nate snickered. "How long did it take you to realise?"

"Not funny. Long enough though." his hands swept over his face.

"Awww, come here my little love-sick puppy." his arms were opening wide, flashing his pearly white grin at Dan, and making a come hither motion with his head.

Dan watched him for a moment or two. "Know what, I get myself another whiskey." and he turned around to the bar.

"Buh huh, you're no fun." mocking suited Nate Archibald quite nicely.

"I'm not interested in 'being fun'."

"Right. So what you wanna do about it?"

Dan shrugged his shoulders, still his back to him.

Suddenly Nate was beside him, dropping his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find a way." he sounded so sure.

Dan allowed a small smile casting over his lips.

Nate grabbed his refilled tumbler and clinked it to Dan's.

"Congrats man. She's one of as kind."

Dan nodded.

"I know."

"She's lucky to have you." Nate took a sip.

"You mean, I'm lucky to have her?"

Nate swallowed and shook his head. "Nope. Like I said, she's one lucky girl, to have you. Stop selling yourself short. You're exactly what she needs."

Dan pondered over this statement long after he had left Nate, but he didn't dare to ask any further questions then.

At around 4 in the morning, he couldn't stand it any longer and sent him a text.

_'Explain.'_

_'Ha, dude. U can't get over it. U complete her. Make her whole & strong from within. Easy as pie. Now sleep.'_

_'Thx.'_

_'Love-sick puppy.'_

_'Shut up.'_

_':P'_

It was a beautiful sunrise, watched from the rooftop of his building. Making him smile upon all the promises and wonders that lay within it.

All new.

Fresh and new.

A smile cracked when he heard a lark singing while he sipped his coffee, wishing she could see what he saw.

Little did he knew, that she did.

Exactly what he saw. But she would tell him in a minute, she just had to cross the rooftop walking over to him, and tip him lightly on his left shoulder, to make her presence known to him.

All fresh.

All new.

All wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha... I gave you a long chapter on Blair last time, so I think it would only be fair, to hand over Dan's thoughts, too. As always, that guy is way more ahead of our darlin' girl. Sweet. Yeah ok, short but sweet. <strong>

**So, go on, tell me what you think.**

**Love to hear your thoughts.**

**Remember reviews are love, and Love is in the air. ;)**

**Have a wonderful weekend.**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**My lovely readers,**

**hello and welcome to my humble story.**

**Oh my we braced ourselves against cold wind and rain, and now... sunshine at last.**

**Ok enough about the weather.**

**Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews, all your alerts and favourites. *still can't get over that***

**I've sent away lovely PMs and to all others, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Oh I hope you like and enjoy what I want to share with you today.**

**For the fact, that it is 1st May next week, I've got a song recommendation for you: Oceana - Lala - I know you'll love it.**

**Enjoy your weekend and the wonderful week that will follow.**

**I love to give a shout out to everyone who had at least smiled once today, no matter why or how small that smile was.**

**Thanks again for reading and staying with me.**

**All my love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>The Waldorf Astoria, NYC<em>

_5 October 2014_

Take a chance on us.

Would she?

It scared her, scared her that she couldn't answer that.

Couldn't give him what he wanted and most of all deserved.

Don't save me, was what she screamed at him.

He told her he never dared to.

"If you want me to, you'll tell me." with that, he turned.

Her body froze.

Too much to ignore.

"Don't you dare to leave me here."

Words. Words floating out of her mouth without notice.

Without intention.

Without purpose to harm.

It stung him deep.

Too deep to recall.

Too deep to retort something clever, something witty.

Too deep to ignore.

Too deep to leave.

"What do you want?"

"You. This. Everything." hushed words, rashly spoken, barely above a whisper.

Too afraid to make them real when uttered loud.

Too afraid to lose everything.

Too afraid to lose him.

Take a chance on us tonight.

OoOoOoOoOo

_UES, Humphrey-Van der Woodsen Penthouse, NYC_

_17 May 2018_

When they got divorced, it was hard.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She swallowed and nodded but remained silent.

"What about the kids?" she asked.

"We find a way." she nodded.

"Separation or divorce?" he looked at her.

She took a breath and said: "Divorce. Clean cut." he nodded and took her hand.

She smiled sadly fighting against those tears.

When they got to bed that night, she turned to him in the dark and whispered: "I'm pregnant, Dan."

"I know love."

She was fighting against the tears. "And I couldn't even tell her."

His arms wrapped around her, cradling, comforting her.

Dan Humphrey let out a heavy breath.

He turned his head and looked out of the window, silently thanking all his lucky stars, guardian angels, and the dear god, that his wife was Blair Waldorf and not Serena Archibald, soon to be ex-wife of his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so here we go.<strong>

**I wanted something that would fit the spring mood. Something to make you happy, curious, and smiling.**

**I love to know what you think, so please leave me a lil note on that matter.**

**Talking is honour, writing is love. So write me, and we talk.**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lovely, lovely, sunny, sunny Friday!**

**Hello my dearest readers of them all!**

**First of all, thank you all so much for the reviews, PMs all sent, the alerts, and favourites... ahhh I still get those... very happy, very proud *bounce bounce ***

**Oh my, I did confuse you, didn't I? The scary part was kinda planned... hehe, yup evil I know, mean heh maybe...:D**

**I know it might be easier to read it all in one go, on one sheet, but I love that way, thanks to Mrs. Niffenegger and her wonderful novel, serving as an inspiration.**

**So I do hope you stay with me and read it as I intended you to read it, as little peaks into their life with not much of a chronological order. If you do want an order, tell me and I'll post the one so far.**

**So all I'm sayin' is don't worry, you ALL get it just great. Oh I have such smart and witty readers and reviewers. *happy happy happy***

**I hope you all have a wonderful weekend and that I'll read you all next week.**

**All my love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

**So, this shout out is for **slowpokegoat**... you know why, 'cause you love it, and due to your wonderful messages. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em>Martha's Vineyard, Cape Cod, Massachusetts<em>

_15 November 2015_

It was her birthday.

Picture perfect it was for them.

She told him, she didn't need a thing.

He didn't care at all.

Going overboard?

With Blair Waldorf, this might be your only chance to maybe, maybe reaching her standards ever so slightly.

So what could he do?

Give her something, she didn't even know she needed, but had craved for years.

Peace.

Peace and quiet.

Just something simple like that.

So he packed her into the car at around 4 am and drove off.

Not bothering with her constant inquiries and nagging.

She would see soon enough.

Martha's Vineyard.

Off-season, no one was there.

When they reached the gate, he stopped and turned to her.

"Happy Birthday B."

She knew and understood.

She danced along the driveway.

This was wonderful, but the best part was kissing Dan, in the dark foyer of her parents' house.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Brooklyn Humphrey Loft, NYC_

_17 September 2016_

Reading to him was wonderful.

She could stay like that forever, and yes, she could afford that.

It made her nervous though, reading to a published author, but he loved her voice.

Only screaming, sighing, whispering, and shouting for him.

She would read him poems, famous poems.

Full of all the words she never dared to say. Full of all these emotions she feels when she is with him. Full of sweet tenderness, full of gracious cooing, and touching her heart like nothing else ever could or ever will.

She shared her deepest secrets, her highest hopes, her darkest fears, her endless love.

She would read him short stories.

Stories about love and life, about hatred and death.

Stories that would made her cry, and he would feel the tears dripping down on his neck. Stories that would made her laugh, and he would cherish the carefree ringing of her clear voice.

Stories that made her dream, of her future with him.

Stories that made her dare to believe in her own happiness.

And he would read her his work, all of it. Showing her that there was, is, and always will be just her.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, it's quite short this time... sorry for that. But there will be more next time...<strong>

**So, what do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Love to hear your thoughts.**

**So when you'll eat your ice-cream this weekend, think of me, and your lil review as my ice-cream. YUM.**

**ENJOY.**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Spring time lovers,**

**it's Friday again. **_*Whoop, whoop*_

**So first of all, thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, favourites, and PMs.**_ SO COOL!_

**I've answered again. **

**All the anonymous reviewers, thank you all so very much.**

**Those of you who just read, also, thank you. Maybe one day you'd like to drop me a line.**

**What can I say... we're moving along.**

**As for the request of writing what happened on her birthday... yeah I'm on that, just wait. :)**

**Ok, so not much to say actually, so without further ado...**

**her you go.**

**Enjoy.**

**All my love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>Brooklyn, Humphrey loft, NYC<em>

_17 October 2014_

275 love letters.

He has written her 275 love letters so far.

In a bit under 4 years, but he hadn't sent them.

Not one of them.

Dan sighed.

And this, this was number 276.

Could you call it a love letter?

It was definitely a letter, but no love letter.

His heart was racing, while he taped the letter to the brown carton box and wrote down her address.

That was eight days ago.

He hasn't heard from her since.

All he got was a slip from the courier that she had received the parcel.

And now what?

He had no clue.

No clue at all.

Moping.

That was it.

He was unquestionably moping, referring to the lack of energy he had lately.

Just slumping throughout the loft, not really bothering to get dressed.

Plopping his head down on the breakfast bar and staying there for hours.

Gettin' into starring matches with his phones, both landline and mobile.

Too tired to eat, sleep, or write just one bloody sentence.

Eight days.

Eight days already stretching into number nine, without one word.

Dan started to question his move.

Yes, he felt beyond mad. Yes, he was tired. Yes, he shouldn't care less, but he just couldn't stop.

He couldn't stop not to care.

Not to wish.

Not to simply love her.

He promised himself to stay clean.

But he didn't.

Hence the letters. All written. All sealed. All signed. And now, all delivered.

All he could do was hope.

Hope and pray, that she cared enough to come clean. Whatever the situation was.

He hoped, prayed, and begged she will tell him. Tell him, why she did it, what she did.

He prayed she would come and end his misery.

To make him the happiest man on earth, drowning in those warm coffee-black eyes. Make him dizzy with that intoxicating smell of hers. His heart racing with that dazzling smile, only he knew.

Or come and crush his hopes.

Like a hitter.

A hitter with no mercy at all. Ending it quickly and spotless.

Hitting him, beating him. Over and over again, until he can't nor won't breathe any more.

Yes, draining the last breath out of him, making him lose everything all over again. Letting the pain and hurt slip into his eyes, telling her silently, that he made the first step again.

Wishing to make her feel guilty?

Probably. Who knew?

He wanted her to feel his pain, his sorrow, but never make her feel worthless.

It took him a moment to realise the ringing sound of his doorbell.

He sighed, before he dragged himself up to open the door.

Handing over his hopes and fears. Putting himself freely where he had promised himself he wouldn't end with her ever again.

At her mercy.

He let out a breath, straightened his shoulders, and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>And? What do you think? Mean little cliffhanger? Heh, maybe. <strong>

**Yes, intended reference to 'Leverage'... what can I say, got a soft spot for the hitter. YUM. ;)**

**Leave me a little note on your thoughts and make my work-packed weekend brighter.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**ENJOY the sun, I know it's getting' cool here again. Brrrrrrr.**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good Morning Everyone.**

**Oh my time is running. **

**Instead of working on my BA thesis I'm kinda lay low... not good. **

**I need some cheering up. Urgh.**

**So my plead to you is, if you know anything, I do mean anything, that would work to make you work on assignments fast and with some joy, please let me know. I AM DESPERATE. **O.o

**Thanks.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites. ***yay*

**It seems a lot of people are reading but only a small circle is reviewing...I wonder why? **

**Can't you just be bothered? Or is it to short to actually say something about it? Or are you to shy to say something? **

**Hmm. I hope you'll think about it and decide to screw it all and write me a line or two.**

**So I wrote you something longer this time. I thought you all deserved a treat after the short postings over the last couple of weeks.**

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing and reading it.**

**So all of you who're heading off to work, uni, or school, yeah me too, uni and work, enjoy and take your lunch break out to the sun. **

**All the others, I'm happy that your weekend is already here. Enjoy the sun, beach, or a good book. **

**And all of you who are suffering a spring cold, get well soon, rest a lot, and eat some ice-cream. ;)**

**Alright, on with the show.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I love to see you next week.**

**All my love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>UES, Waldorf Penthouse, NYC<em>

_6 June 2014_

_1:32pm_

Make me believe what's right.

Everything was settled.

Set in stone.

A beautiful day in June.

Sunny but not to warm.

Blair's eyes swept the room.

Hot.

Too hot.

Her heart was racing.

Beating out of time.

Never did she feared a moment like this.

Would it be the same next time?

Different?

Harder?

Easier?

She didn't know, nor wanted she for that matter.

Breathing.

She reminded herself of breathing.

Slowly.

Slowly and steadily.

She felt her hands shaking.

Goosebumps were rising as she turned around.

Serena couldn't quite catch her eye.

Blair was determinant. She stayed and looked until her friend noticed her.

Noticed her though all the hassle, the blurring chatter, the dizzy vision.

A smile.

A knowing and reassuring smile.

Blair craved it.

Craved it with her whole heart.

When Serena gave it, she felt herself relax.

Everything just dropped off of her.

Now she was ready.

Ready to face the day.

Ready to face all those people.

Ready to face Dan.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Brooklyn, Humphrey loft, NYC_

_6 June 2014_

_1:17pm_

Silence.

Silence was the worst.

When he was silent, he was useless.

Nate shook his head.

Getting Daniel Humphrey to talk would be a herculean task, especially on that day.

He pulled at his cuff.

Securing it into place.

Simple silver cuff links. Engraved. 1885. Family heirloom.

His fingers brushed against the cool metal.

Soothing him, his boiling blood, his running thoughts.

He turned to Dan.

Searching for a sign of life in his eyes.

A sign of acceptance.

A sign of hope.

He blinked.

There is was.

He smiled.

Softly.

A tiny smile.

Almost too quick to notice.

Nodding his head.

Nate felt light headed.

Finally.

He had his blessing.

He shook his hand.

Dan pulled him into a hug.

Deserved or not, it wasn't for Nate to decide.

Dan was shaking.

Nerves?

He wasn't sure.

Fear?

Maybe.

Helplessness.

Definitely.

His phone rang.

For the first time in 4 endless hours he spoke: "Car's here. Let's go."

Nate just nodded.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Midtown, NYC_

_6 June 2014_

_2:30pm_

Never had she thought that 30 meters would take her so long.

This was unbearable.

Getting her was a piece of work in it self, but actually walking, was something she couldn't do.

She forced herself.

Smiling was hard.

Walking even harder.

Breathing was unmanageable.

Her eyes were roaming.

Roaming all over the place.

Determinant not to settle.

Nowhere.

Her breath was ragged.

Slowly.

She was walking so slowly.

Her heartbeat rushed in her ears.

She felt her blood pounding in her head and her hands were starting to sweat.

She wanted to wipe them off on her dress. Like a three-year-old.

Never in a million years would she have thought she would wish to do this, not even as a three-year-old.

It made her smile.

Smile for real and she felt her face relax.

In that moment she caught his eye.

His look, his face, his whole appearance drained every last breath out of her.

She fell in love all over again.

She wanted to run, throw herself into his arms. Begging him to shield her. To save her. To protect her from the world.

He was standing there.

Young, tall, and handsome.

Next to Nate.

Waiting for her to arrive.

Without even noticing she was there.

She could feel his presence vibrating off of him. Smell him. His heat wrapping around her. Nate winked.

Blair nodded and stepped aside.

To make room.

Room for him and his bride.

To make room for the bride and groom.

To make room for her best friends.

To make room for Serena and Nate.

To let them have what she craved.

Someone to call their own.

Someone to face the day with.

Someone to share their nights with.

Someone to come home to.

Someone to love.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Tell me, please. <strong>*begging*

**I love to know.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Remember, Reviews are love.**

**See you all soon.**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my sweets,**

**what a week.**

**You might have noticed, I haven't said anything to this season's finale. Just. Can't. Yet.**

**And I'd like to leave it at that, for now. I do have a short story to compensate that... might post it later today or sometime during the weekend.**

**So that's that.**

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful long, and detailed reviews. They made my heart swell with joy. I replied if I could. All the others, thank you so much for reading and hopefully sharing. Including the favourite author alerts... this is beyond cool.**

**I decided to still stick with the whole Dan/Blair/Chuck thing I've set up. It turns out that's taking some more chapters than I've expected it to, but yay for me and of course you, that means more chapters.**

**I do see you all have adapted to the timeline thingy in here. Oh my smart readers and reviewers. You all get it just fine. Super happy here. :D**

**Ok I do hope it's kinda clear that, they're still not really talking to each other, but they're on their way to that. Some smaller things here and there.**

**I still haven't forgotten the requests, so don't worry I'll put that up, too. Just this needed to be here first, maybe partly because I'm so mad at the last episode, maybe because I want some heart-broken things now... I don't know... the story needs it, so here goes.**

**Enjoy and have fun.**

**All my love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

**Today's for **Magnus57** and **alexindigo**, to say thank you for your wonderful reviews, for always reading, and for your support. You guys rock.**

* * *

><p><em>Midtown,NYC<em>

_16 December 2014_

You haunt me in a pop song.

Pop songs are a relict of the past. Remembering him of endless summers, homework, and not a single care.

You're a memory, long gone. Gone with the summer wind.

All lost?

How would he know?

Why did he care?

All lost?

Matters of the heart are a serious business.

A dirty business.

A painful business.

She set fire to the rain.

He set fire to her heart.

He knew.

She knew.

They had no clue at all.

But the summer lived on in my walkman.

Songs they remind him of her.

Lyrics they touched his soul.

Words they stung his heart.

Masses of people were pushing and passing by.

He was swallowed up.

Millions of people and still he was all alone.

Deep breaths.

Swallowed up by the whole damn world.

So safe.

So secure.

So good.

Would they ever go back to whatever they had?

They're playing your song out, everywhere I go.

He looked up.

Dark sky.

Twinkle lights.

Glistening windows.

Softly falling snow.

Picture-perfect.

So sickening, but oh so soothing.

Made for him.

He smelled her soft scent.

He felt her warmth next to him.

Crushing into him.

They're playing our song out, everywhere I go.

_OoOooOoOoOoOo_

_UES, NYC_

_16 December 2014_

She was drowning.

Drowning in sorrow, pain, and helplessness.

Eating?

She hasn't eaten in days.

Dropped everything she had ever clung to.

All is itching, scratching, hurting her.

Spinning.

All is spinning.

Air.

She needed air.

Out.

Out of here.

Quick.

Hurry.

Hurry down.

Down and out.

Air.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Tumbling down.

Down the pavement.

Snowflakes caught on her lips.

Cooling her skin.

Melting like tears.

Salty.

No idle moment to admire her outfit in any window.

Classy beauty.

Silent tears.

Snowflakes.

Who cares.

Air.

Beloved New York winter air.

Cold.

Cold and burning in her lungs.

Feet carrying her forward.

Towards the city.

Towards new adventures.

Towards her destiny.

Snowflakes caught in her lashes, half blinding her.

Bumping into people.

Caught before she fell.

Enveloped by his unique smell.

Taking her back to the summer.

Bringing back memories.

Too confused to apologize.

Remembering his hot skin.

Hearing him hum their song, softly fading out.

Turning.

Searching.

Giving up.

Broad shoulders hurrying away from her.

Taking with them the memory, the smell, and the music.

She bumped into her destiny, she just couldn't see.

They're playing your song out, everywhere I go.

He told her that once.

She knew what he meant.

Just now she realised what he meant by that.

They're playing our song out, everywhere I go.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh I love it. Sweet but heart-breaking at the same time.<strong>

**I****'m playing faith. **

**Call me Lady Luck. **

**Mua-ha-ha. ;)**

**I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Till next week.**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there,**

**aaahhhh... sorry, sorry, sorry, but we had problems the whole week with the phone-lines and the Internet. It's working again now, she here it goes.**

**Ha, remember me writing about something else I wanted to put up, yeah I kinda forgot it, then I remembered and boom... not Internet. So I do post it this weekend I hope you'll read it and tell me what you think.**

**I wanted to thank you all so much for the reviews, the alerts, favourites and PMs. Lovely, wonderful, amazing.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**So, haha I'm moving forward with the whole 'problem' they have. This time, a major step forward, but I need that for the upcoming one. So go on, have a read and pile on me with suggestions.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love ya all.**

**All my love,**

**glamourgirl**

* * *

><p><em>Central Park, NYC<em>

_5 January 2015_

A walk in the park.

Yes, that's a good idea.

Statistically proven the best tactic.

Have to talk about something important? Take them out for a walk.

Sounds easy, right?

Well it's not.

Not at all.

Blair squirmed.

This was not good.

Why wasn't it working?

She was... is a pro.

For heaven's sake.

Then she turned her head left and she saw why.

It was because it was him.

He made her squishy, shy, losing focus, and so giddy at the same time.

He was the reason, because she cared.

Cares for him, loves him, needs him more than anything in the world and that is her weakness. She wants it to work out. So badly, that she reacts and acts on instinct and emotion.

And this is what brought her here.

"Thanks for the coffee." her voice was shy when her fingers curled around the warm cup.

"Welcome."

His hands were burried deep into his pockets, kicking little pebbles on the way.

Blair breathed out and watched her breath disappear into the sky.

_1.23pm._

_'Spotted. B and a very well groomed Mr. C. Bass, having lunch. In that dress, I wouldn't want to show my face either. Such a promise. I wonder what's it for desert? Watch out Upper East Siders, and pray that your walls are as thick as the builders claim them to be. We know it can get loud with these two. xoxo'_

Dan blinked.

Twice.

Three times.

No, she was still standing there. Now too, balancing her coffee and her blackberry.

"I... what... I... Dan, that's not me."

"Uh-hu." he nodded, still staring at his display.

"Seriously Dan, that's not me."

He looked up. "Did you had lunch today?"

"Yes, but... not there."

Dan eyed her closely, but remained silent.

Blair looked lost.

Lost, confused, and mad.

Almost angry.

"I can't believe it. Here hold this." she pushed her coffee into his hand and began to type furiously, when her phone chimed again.

_3.42pm._

_'Looks like I win again. Seeing them entering his 'home'. Let's hope there is no chandelier right under Mr. Bass's bedroom or it might come off today. Poor little Danny. Anyone out there who wants to kiss and make Lonely Boy's boo-boo better? xoxo'_

"What the...?"

"Ok, that's it." Blair turned on her heel, marching back to the gates.

Dan stared at her in wonder, when she stopped and turned around.

"What's the matter Humphrey? We've got something to do, so hurry up." A smile swept across his features and made her heart flutter.

This was it.

She wanted to see that smile again.

Flashing at her, knowing it was only meant for her.

"Got a plan there, Waldorf?" he asked when he had caught up.

"Almost. Care to join in?"

Dan nodded.

"Good."

They started walking again, back to her town car, while she called Dorota.

When she had hung up, Blair stopped mid-tracks.

"Listen, we... I still want to talk to you, about what I was going to talk about. So can we just, rest this for some time, and work together to eliminate that itching splinter we just discovered and then come back to the original topic, I wanted to talk to you about."

Dan smiled.

Her cheeks were flushed from the cold wind and her anger, plus the cute little rambling added a new word for his endless list on how to describe Blair Waldorf.

Adorable.

He nodded.

Blair let out a breath and relaxed her shoulders.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." she pressed his hand.

It felt so good, even with the gloves on.

Blair felt that spark again, starting in her stomach and spreading out into her whole body.

When she felt him returning the pressure... she couldn't explain what it meant to her in that moment and how she felt.

She was lost.

So lost for words.

Except one.

And it fell from her lips so easily.

It rolled off like it was supposed to be.

_Dan._

He was still holding her hand all the way to the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>So go on, hit me.<strong>

**Reviews brighten my day, so make my day a sunny, shiny one.**

**Thank you all.**

**Till next week. On time I hope. *fingers crossed***

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahoy pirates,**

**I'm at the library right now, finishing my update and somehow trying to do something for my BA thesis. ;)**

**I know, I know not the best work moral, but I'm on it. I can do it! YAY.**

**Ok, so first I wanted to thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts, and favourites. Soooooo happy. And your wonderful response to my other story 'Take a chance on us'. Unbelievable. *happy happy happy***

**And since that, I give you all a treat. So sweet, lovely, and cute you don't know what hit you! Mua-ha-ha.**

**Plus, this is only part one! Watch out later tonight.**

**You're all wonderful.**

**Lots of love,**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>UES, Waldorf Apartment, NYC<em>

_16 June 2015_

_6.37am_

I can't believe, I'm doing that." sheer amazement underlined her statement.

He chuckled. "why not?"

"'Cos it isn't like anything I imagined it would be, at all."

"Is that so bad?" he sounded unsure.

"I never said it's bad."

"Good. 'Cause I'm glad you said yes. Again. And to this."

"Yeah, a miracle. You so have to pay for putting me into a pair of jeans, Humphrey."

"I think I can live with that, Waldorf." he smirked. And called the elevator.

Blair was silent all the way down to the lobby. Her heart was beating fast. This was so surreal. So not her, but oh so typical 'Dan Humphrey.'

They bid Wanja 'Good morning' and left the building.

Dan grabbed her hand and whispered: "C'mon, let's walk."

"What? Nooo." she wailed.

"You agreed to this, jeans, t-shirt, flats the whole package."

"Yeah, 'cause you threatened me."

"No, it's 'cause you love me."

"You sure? I start to doubt that, since it's not nearly seven am."

"Too late to back out, missy." he grinned and pressed her hand. Blair felt butterflies rushing through her veins. Her whole body was tingling. "Besides, we need to make a short stop anyway."

"Why?" Dan stopped and shot a look at her. Then it hit her. "Ooh, right."

"Your favourites." Blair beamed.

"Peonies."

"Of course."

"Well then let's go." and she dragged him along into the upcoming sunny spring day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Townhall, NYC_

_7.12 am_

Blair was fidgety. She couldn't keep her hands still. It was nothing special. Quite short actually. Just in, sign, and back out. Whoosh. Bam, bam bam. Done.

"Ok, you sign here." Suzann Hastings, a blonde woman in her forties pointed to the dotted line and handed Dan a fountain pen.

He gave Blair a short reassuring smile and signed it.

"Wonderful. And now you sign here." she pointed next to Dan's name and handed Blair the pen.

"Now or never. Time to choose, love." he whispered.

Blair let the pen hoover of the line for a moment.

"What is it, sweetie? Not sure anymore? You know, since you haven't signed it yet, nothing's binding." the registrar looked at her.

"Blair?" Dan sounded urgent.

"You ok, sweetie?"

Blair shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." She looked at Dan and suddenly knew exactly what to do. With a flourish movement, she signed it.

"There you go, sweetheart." Suzann legalised and stamped it, then excused herself to just make a copy for them.

"Oh my god." Blair still sat in the chair, pen in hand, shaking slightly.

"Blair, darling? What is it?"

"I... I just signed it." and she turned around with a 1 million watt smile on her face.

Dan felt an enormous weight lift off his shoulders, he grinned and kissed her softly on the lips.

Five minutes later, Suzann handed over al the necessary papers and sent them off with her best wishes.

She chuckled to herself, Blair Waldorf doing this? This can only mean one thing.

True love.

It made her smile and so she called her husband, to ask him out to lunch today, just because.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Midtown, NYC_

_7.43am_

"Breakfast?" Dan looked at her.

"Yes. Yes, please." Blair couldn't stop smiling, while she clutched her bouquet of peonies, deep magenta and so fragrant.

She felt like flying.

"After that, we so need to stop at Dempsey & Carroll and call Martin Crane." Dan raised an eyebrow. "You know I do need new stationary, plus I need my assets changed, in your favour." she giggled.

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"Anything you want, princess."

Blair rested her forehead against his. "I love you, Dan Humphrey."

"And I love you, Blair Humphrey."

"Know what? Scratch the plan, take me home."

"Subway it is then." he smirked, when she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Thank god you're so cute, otherwise I would have killed you for that."

"Thank god indeed then." He placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Know what? I'm glad that you didn't expect me to move into the penthouse with you. I want a home, not a flat."

She never told him that she loved in a much more beautiful way than this.

She did it. She choose him and his name.

_Take me with you babe, I belong where you are. Take me home._

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't it lovely? So pretty. I feel good. Do you feel good?<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Reviews are gold. Replies are jewels. **

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello there football lovers and other people,**

**I know...I know... sorry for not updating on Friday, but I was so sick, I wasn't even able to concentrate on updating... so now I'm better, bringing you an update and the best, you only have to wait 4 more days for the next one. *Hurray***

**Ok, so since I know for a fact I do have male readers and us girls are also quite modern, let me comment on the European Championship in football. I know this could be a hotter topic than anything political and I might lose some readers but I do have to say: AAAAHHHH... WTF? This is like so lame. Some of them they don't even look like they're trying to at least look like a pro. Brrrrr... my dream finale: Denmark vs. Poland, both already out. (Sorry **_Magnus_** for not naming Sweden, but this would have been like über-cool!) sad, sad times. Do I really wanna watch more of it? Not sure, since I do have finals and stuff, plus it's exhausting, to not favour your homeland team and always being looked at like a traitor.**

**So now I stop or I will end up neck deep in PMs why I am like this.**

**Alright, thanks to all of you how left a review, I answered if I could. To all of you who alerted or favoured it, thank you so much... so great. To all the just readers: Thank you guys, maybe you wanna leave a comment someday, I'd love to know what you think.**

**So, I hope it makes it now all a bit clearer for you, but again, you got it right, so no worries, you all get it. **

**And thanks for your support .**

**Love ya all.**

**glamourgirl**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>UES, Humphrey-van der Woodsen Apartment, NYC<em>

_17 June 2015_

_10 am_

Blair swallowed visibly.

She never thought it would be so hard. Never ever in her life she thought about something being this hard. Sheer unmanageable it seemed to her.

She was shaking.

"Blair? What is it?" Dan sounded worried.

"N...nerves." she whispered. Blair never whispered. Well, not in such a situation anyway. "Oh god. What have I done? What have we done? What have you done?" she started to get a bit shrill and clutching his arm.

"Listen, we don't have to do it, today. We can wait."

"No! No, we can't. We wait and I will never do it."

"Ok then." he grabbed her hand and pressed the button to the apartment.

"I feel sick." her hand clutched his as if she wanted to break him, just to make sure he was real. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sweetheart, calm down. You're not going to confess a murder, we're just going to tell that we're married."

"Like you said, confessing a murder here." Dan laughed.

"Excuse me, but what?"

"Social murder Dan. Social murder."

"Ok, you know what I'm going to ignore that statement. You're talking about us, our choice to get married not even 24 h ago, and now you tell me it's a mistake." Dan felt his blood boiling and on the same time tried to suppress a groan of annoyance. This is so tiring.

"No Dan. No. How can this be a mistake? You're not a mistake. This, is not a mistake. You hear me."she stomped her foot and waved her hands between them. "Sorry, my mind is running crazy and I might just slip out just every second or third thing that goes through my mind right now." she paused. Dan shot her a look and Blair continued. "That is what my mother will say when she hears this. Sure, she wants me to be happy, but this is not the kind of happy she imagined for her child."

"Yeah, so what? She and Cyrus? I mean come on."

"I know. You know what she'll say: 'Apples and pears, Blair. Apples and pears. You are missing the point darling, as always. Cyrus still ticks off all the boxes, to not to cast me a social outsider.'"

"This is ridiculous." Dan fumed.

"No, this is Eleanor Waldorf logic."

"To be fair, sounds a lot like you." Blair turned and looked at him.

Dan swallowed.

Oh oh, he had crossed a line.

Shit, shit, shit.

Suddenly Blair started to laugh.

She felt all the pressure and all her worries being lifted off her shoulders.

"Oh my god, you're right." and she giggled as she leaned closer. "Thanks for saving me then, oh my knight in shiny checked armour." Dan snorted and tucked at the hem of his plaid shirt.

"Only you can make an insulting remark sound like a compliment."

"Hell yeah." and she kissed him.

This was something she'll never grow tired of. Making out with Dan Humphrey.

Her husband.

Yuck. That sounds like they're married for 37 years already.

He deepened the kiss and Blair couldn't stop herself and moaned into his mouth.

Dan fumbled for the stop button and hit it hard.

"Dan, what's the meaning of this?" Blair grinned against his lips.

"Quality time, with my wife." and he pushed her against the wall, starting to kiss down her throat, softly scraping his teeth along her skin, sending shivers all over her body, while his left hand trailed along her leg under her skirt and lifting her up slightly.

"Oh...oh... ok not such a good... idea." Blair had trouble breathing and talking at the same time.

"Why is that?" he whispered against her collarbone.

"You get me all worked up."

"And?" he nipped at her earlobe.

Blair sighed. "Yeah, why trying to fight it?" and she pushed her head in his direction again.

In that moment Dan released her, hit the button again and the elevator moved along the last four floors. Before Blair could say something the doors dinged and Dan stepped out, whispering: "Getting you bothered and hot... revenge, plus makes you more fearless." he smirked evilly and stepped out into the apartment.

"I... excuse me... what?" Blair stormed after him.

"Ah, there you are, good morning." Lily greeted them.

"B, you ok? You look kinda flushed." Serena didn't bother her with any greetings when she got up to hug her friend.

"Oh, believe me S now I get what you mean, by saying your husband is driving you crazy. I've haven't been married for more than 24 h and mine is driving me up the wall already. I always thought it would be easier, but it's just getting weirder." she shot her a look while she pointed at Dan, but he just grinned.

Blair didn't even realised what she just had said.

"Oh, hey Nate. Lily, Rufus, good morning." she greeted them turning slightly away from her friend.

Rufus moved over from the kitchen carrying a plate of pancakes.

"Excuse me, but did you just said you were married?" Serena looked at her best friend.

"Is that what you wanted to tell us?" Lily asked, carefully.

Blair stopped mid-tracks.

Almost frozen.

"Ahem, yes."

"Ok, my first guess would have been pregnant, but this comes so close on second." Rufus put the plate down rather forcefully.

"That's your news? THAT'S your news?" Serena pushed her hands on her hips and pierced her eyes at Dan.

"Yeah?"

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"Telling you?" Serena was lost for words.

"Daniel!"

"Dad?" he turned to his father.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Rufus shook his head.

"What? Where? When? And above all, why?" Lily managed to get everything out in one breath looking at the two young adults in front of her.

"Allow me?" Blair turned to Dan, who nodded. "We're married. Townhall. Yesterday morning around 7 am. Don't ask." she shot Dan a look. Rufus smiled, Nate snickered. "Because I love him, and he loves me, most of the time."

"HEY!"

"Just joking. We wanted this. You all know Dan had asked me already two years ago."

"He did?" Serena asked, while Rufus and Lily nodded.

"Ahahaha, you did, dude." Nate clapped Dan on the back and whispered: "For what it's worth, congratulations man, you both deserve this. You make her happy, that's all that counts." Dan and Nate enveloped in a very manly hug, at least it was supposed to be one, and grinned. "To the newly weds." Nate raised the next best glass he could grab from the table.

"Nate, that's not exactly the direction I was going for." his wife said, still hands attached to her hips, posture like a grand dame who demands answers.

"Serena, chill." Dan said and put an arm around her. "You still win, married first, already first child, second on it's way. All cool." he grinned.

This broke the tension she had created a couple of moments earlier.

Finally they all congratulated Blair and Dan, while Serena wanted to know more about the proposal.

When they all sat down Lily said: "You both do know that you owe your families and friends at least a huge party, if not a second wedding." they nodded.

"Yeah, about that. Uhm yeah, I... well we've got a question."

"Ok shoot." Lily answered.

Blair took a breath and said: "You think you could tell Eleanor?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go... smart move on coming back to the request of explaining the proposal a bit more, right? ;)<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts, please.**

**Reviews are my life.**

**xoxo**


	19. Author's Note!

**Hello my dearest of them all – readers,**

**I never ever wanted to "place" an author's note, but drastic times, need drastic measures. **

**First of all:**

**Oh my god, all the feedback. To paraphrase Mrs. J.K. Rowling. Thank you so much. And to all those who pointed out mistakes, thanks I corrected them and I want to apologise again. I was pretty absorbed and so sure it was 16 June 2015, but was not, so yes I take full responsibility. ***_hangs head in shame_*****

**Anyway, the IMPORTANT PART, I have to finish my BA thesis in about two weeks, well hand it in is a better term, I am like so late, and therefore can't really concentrate on an update.**

**I APOLOGISE.**

**But I will give you an update on July 6 2012. (yeah the year, just to make it clear! ;)) for both GG stories.**

**I hope you all understand and give me that time to concentrate on the last part, so I can finally have it off my back. **

**Till then my sweets.**

**xoxo**

**P.S. OH MY GOD! I never thought that there are so many of you out there responding to my football rant. How cool is that! ***_ggg_*** :D**

**I actually thought I get mails ranting on about how I could say that they are not really playing and stuff... but this... WOW! You guys are awesome. (yeah there I used it! ;))**

**So, well then I get back to my uni thingy and I give you a fuller speech on the 6th. **

**Oh, and I will repost the next chapter here, so this note will be gone then, no need to keep it and interrupt this sweet lil, sometimes confusing story any further. :P**


End file.
